Evy Hermans
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Evy_Hermans" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Evy Hermans is een hoofdpersonage van 20 september 2006 tot en met 30 oktober 2013 wordt vertolkt door Sofie Truyen en van 4 november 2013 tot en met 2 januari 2019 door Marianne Devriese. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Evy is de dochter van Francesca Hermans en André Verhelst. Pas wanneer ze 20 is, komt Evy te weten wie haar vader is, want voordien zweeg Francesca in alle talen over hem. André stortte jaarlijks een bedrag voor de zorg van Evy in ruil voor geheimhouding. Hij stierf aan een hartaanval. Evy kreeg ook te horen dat ze niet enig kind is, wat ze nog eens herhaalde bij de erfenis van haar vader. Evy had een tijdje een relatie met Maarten Van den Bossche, maar kreeg gevoelens voor Pierrot Van den Bossche. Pierrot bedroog haar met Malika Van Gils en de twee gaan uit elkaar. Een klein jaar later geven ze hun relatie nog een kans, maar het komt tot een definitief einde nadat Pierrot haar voor een tweede keer bedroog met Leki. Tot haar verbazing werd Evy nadien verliefd op Jana Pleysier, met wie ze een lesbische relatie begint. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen kiezen Evy en Jana Niko Schuurmans uit als spermadonor voor hun kindje. Wanneer Mieke Van den Bossche en Jana ontdekken dat de twee op natuurlijke wijze seks hebben om een kindje te maken, voelen beiden zich gekwetst. Jana verdwijnt uit Evy's leven en Niko begint een driekhoeksrelatie met Mieke en Evy, voor wie hij beiden iets is beginnen voelen. Dit draait echter uit op een mislukking. Wat later werden Evy en Andreas Schillewaert een koppel na hun intense samenwerking. Ze hadden echter een LAT-relatie, omdat Andreas in Amsterdam woonde. Enkele maanden later komt het tot een breuk nadat Evy hem betrapt met een andere vrouw. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen krijgt Evy terug gevoelens voor haar ex-lief: Maarten Van den Bossche, maar Maarten is nog niet klaar voor een nieuwe relatie en wijst haar af. Midden juni 2015 ontdekt Evy dat ze zwanger is, maar ze is niet volledig zeker wie de vader van haar ongeboren kindje is. Ze durft namelijk wel eens een onenightstand hebben als ze te veel gedronken heeft. Evy wilt haar kindje alleen opvoeden en gaat niet op zoek naar de vader. Ondertussen ziet ze een vaderfiguur in Simon Feyaerts en krijgt zelfs gevoelens voor hem. Simon maakt haar duidelijk dat hij haar nooit de intentie heeft willen geven om Evy's kind met haar op te voeden. Na acht maanden zwangerschap verliest Evy haar zoontje. Hoewel Alex Hermans reeds gestorven is in haar buik, moet Evy van het kindje bevallen voor haar eigen veiligheid. Wanneer het tot een breuk komt tussen Simon Feyaerts en Stefanie Coppens heeft hij meermaals seks met Evy. De twee beslissen echter geen relatie te beginnen. Nadien begint ze een relatie met Stan Lauwers. In februari 2018 gebeurt er van alles in het liefdesleven van Evy. Zo maakt ze het uit met Stan, biecht ze Maarten Van den Bossche op dat hij de vader is van Alex Hermans en wordt ze ook terug verliefd op Maarten. De twee beginnen opnieuw een relatie. Wanneer Maarten reeds een maand in India verblijft, wordt Evy terug close met Stan en kust ze hem. Pas wanneer Maarten Hanne Van den Bossche laat weten dat hij niet meer terugkeert naar België, gaat Evy met Stan Lauwers op date. Al snel vormen de twee opnieuw een koppel. In mei 2018 komt Evy erachter dat Stan haar en Maarten Van den Bossche al maanden bespioneert en hun relatie saboteert via hacksystemen en breekt voorgoed met hem. Diezelfde maand keert Maarten tijdelijk terug naar België om bij zijn lief te kunnen zijn. Na de seizoensfinale komt het echter alsnog tot een breuk tussen Maarten en Evy. In februari 2019 biecht Francesca op dat Iris Massant de biologische tweelingzus van Evy is, en dus ook een dochter van haar en André. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' We leren Evy kennen als afwashulpje bij De Lork en ondertussen werkt ze ook bij een pizzeria, samen met Leen Van den Bossche. Ze doet dit om haar studies Criminologie aan de KU-Leuven te betalen. Nadien wordt Evy een tijdje de manager van The Project. Tijdens haar laatste jaar Criminologie doet ze haar stage in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis op de afdeling psychiatrie met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme als stagebegeleidster. Midden 2011 studeert Evy af aan de universiteit en gaat ze op zoek naar werk. Dit blijkt niet zo makkelijk te zijn en beslist ze tijdelijk een job aan te nemen bij de Copacabana. Na kort te hebben gewerkt in de Copa en even naar Afrika gereisd te hebben met Pierrot, beslist Evy terug werk te zoeken. Ze slaagt erin een job te bemachtigen waarbij ze hamburgers moet verkopen. Ondertussen laat Dirk weten dat ze voor de nieuwe VDB Holding nog een HR-manager zoeken om Rob Gerrits te vervangen en denkt dat Evy hiervoor geschikt is. Op dat moment komen we ook meer te weten over Evy's ervaringen in het verleden aan de hand van haar CV. Zo volgde ze tijdens de humaniora Latijn-Grieks, heeft ze ervaring met onder andere het geven van workshops en is ze oudleiding bij de scouts geweest. Een tijdje later gaat Evy effectief aan de slag bij VDB, maar als tweede directiesecretaresse en niet als HR-manager omdat Peter en Veronique haar te onervaren vonden voor de job. In maart 2012 springt Evy enkele dagen bij als barvrouw in de KomEet om Roos Sterckx, die zich heeft verwondt bij het afwassen, wat te helpen. Later dat jaar grijpt Evy naast de job van PR-manager. In oktober 2012 beslist ze haar ontslag te geven bij VDB om aan de slag te gaan op de juridische dienst van een projectontwikkelaar. Niet veel later, in november 2012, krijgt ze spijt van haar beslissing en kan ze ervoor zorgen dat ze haar oude job terugkrijgt bij VDB. Op 14 februari 2013 gaat Evy opnieuw een handje toesteken in de KomEet tijdens het Valentijnsdiner. In april 2013 wordt Evy gepromoveerd van directiesecretaresse tot productieassistente bij VDB Fashion wanneer Peter Van den Bossche beslist vernieuwingsmanager te worden. Eind mei neemt Evy Peters job als productionmanager (productmanager) over. Peter zelf neemt de algemene leiding van Fashion voor zijn rekening. In september 2013 vervangt Evy Zjef De Mulder tijdelijk in de Foodbar nadat hij werd aangevallen door gaybashers. Later schreef Evy een boek naar aanleiding van een paper die ze schreef tijdens haar studies Criminologie. Sindsdien is ze als freelancer verbonden aan een uitgeverij. In januari 2016 begon Evy met een cursus Journalistiek en start ze met haar eigen blog. Na het ontslag van Stefanie Coppens bij VDB neemt ze tijdelijk de job van receptioniste ook voor haar rekening. In maart 2017 kan Stan Lauwers Evy overtuigen om samen met hem een nieuwssite te starten. Evy mag van Lars een halfjaar parttime bij VDB blijven werken om haar nieuwssite Localscoop een kans te geven. In mei 2017 krijgt Evy een vaste job aangeboden door 'Het Laatste Nieuws' en beslist ze haar parttime-job bij VDB op te geven. Simon vervangt haar. In het voorjaar van 2018 beslist Evy zonder Stan verder te gaan met Localscoop. Een half jaar later, in oktober 2018, beslist de journaliste er definitief mee te stoppen. Later die maand neemt Evy de beslissing om terug een boek te schrijven, ditmaal over de zaak Amelie De Wulf. 'Gezondheid' Evy heeft een hartkwaal die ze van haar vader, André Verhelst, heeft overgeërfd. Tijdens het 16de seizoen heeft ze een operatie moeten ondergaan om een defibrillator in te laten planten en sindsdien moet ze het kalmer aan doen op sportief vlak. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen komt tijdens onderzoeken aan het licht dat Evy ook nog eens een dubbele baarmoeder heeft. Hoewel dokter Victor Praet haar afraadt om voor een kind te gaan, beslist Evy alsnog om zwanger proberen te worden. Uiteindelijk wordt ze pas tijdens het 24ste seizoen zwanger, wat niet vanzelfsprekend is in Evy's geval. Ze verliest echter het kindje tijdens de zwangerschap, maar het levensloos lichaampje moet om medische redenen toch op de wereld gebracht worden. In november 2018 wordt Evy vermoord door Marie Devlieger. 'Trivia' *Evy is geboren op 10 februari 1984 en gestorven op 30 november 2018. Anno 2019 zou ze 35 jaar geworden zijn. *Sofie Truyen, die oorspronkelijk de rol van Evy vertolkte, moest op aanraden van haar dokter de reeks verlaten om te rusten. Ze heeft het chronischevermoeidheidssyndroom en de opnames zorgden voor te veel inspanning. Een jaartje later vertelde de actrice dat ze inmiddels aan de beterhand is, maar niet van plan is om terug te keren naar Familie. *Marianne Devriese, die sinds november 2013 de rol van Evy vertolkt, was in januari 2009 kort te zien als Gwendy Thielens, de kleindochter van Albert Thielens. *Tijdens het 24ste seizoen maakt Marianne Devriese bekend dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. De makers kozen ervoor om haar zwangerschap in de verhaallijn van Evy te verwerken. *Eind november 2018 verdwijnt het personage van Evy definitief uit de reeks. De makers kozen voor een typische 'Game of Thrones'-exit waarbij hoofdpersonage Evy op een onverwachte, gruwelijke wijze vermoord wordt. *De makers van 'Familie' gingen Evy op een andere wijze laten vermoorden. Marie zou Evy opwachten achter een hoek en zou haar een spuit toedienen. De makers hebben gekozen voor een plotse dood om het nog geloofwaardig te laten maken. Dat bevestigt actrice Lien Van Kelder, die Marie speelt, in TV-Story. 'Generiek' Pierrotcb.jpg G4-11.JPG G4-12.JPG Generiek7 16.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto15.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto16.png Generiek8-36.jpg Generiek8-Zomer16.png Generiek8-Zomer18.png Generiek8-Zomer20.png 'Galerij' fotoboek_familie3.jpg evy_gallerij_2.JPG evy_gallerij_1.JPG Sofie Truyen.jpg Portret2007 Evy 1.jpg evy_s16_4.JPG foto1dre.jpg 7330188EA076A96487E689AAA5263D.jpg 4395E042F7115DEAAC4F7D783A4943.jpg evy_gallerij_3.JPG 7A23C4634C5D836A84DBDD2458.jpg Fotoboek familie6.jpg evy_gallerij_5.JPG 9-51-20121105113813.jpg evy_gallerij_4.JPG Evy5000.jpg familie_evy_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_evy_2013_portret_01.jpg marianne.jpg S24-evy.jpg S24-evy2.png Evy2 0 (1).jpg familie_portret2016_evy_01_1.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_evy.jpg Familie 27 Evy portret wit.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Verhelst Category:Evy Hermans